A different way
by guitargurl459
Summary: What if Rory and Jess met the way they did but reacted differently? Rory can't fight the fact she wants him and Jess is terrified that he is actually falling for a girl. Where does Dean stand? A change to their relationship and a better ending.


Rory sat across from Dean at Westerns the next day; she stirred her coffee as he devoured a piece of carrot cake. He looked at her and sighed "Rory I know things have been hard lately and… I know it's mostly my fault"

She looked up in surprise "Really?"

He nodded "Your friendship with Jess had me feeling threatened and I know that was stupid but" he shrugged "You were telling him things you don't tell me"

It was then that Rory realised Jess had been right, she had been shutting Dean out; she shook her head "I'm sorry Dean; I thought those things would bore you"

"So? Even if I do think there boring I still want to know what's going on in your life"

Rory nodded "I haven't been fair to you and I'm sorry"

He reached over and took her hand "It's a two way street and I have been just as bad"

Rory smiled, for the first time in weeks she felt like everything would be ok. Dean picked her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles and Rory sighed happily. Things were gunna be ok.

Jess stood across the street holding the groceries Luke had asked him to get, he watched the exchange between Rory and Dean and he saw the smile on her face. She was happy.

Feeling slightly stalkerish he stopped watching and continued on his walk to Luke's. Dean made her happy, that was something he had to accept.

About 2 weeks later Jess sat behind the counter at Luke's reading 'Oliver Twist' for about the eightieth time since he was 9. He heard the door jangle and looked up, in walked Lorelai, Rory and some random guy. They had obviously been somewhere formal because the random guy was wearing a tie and Lorelai had a nice dress on.

Rory snorted when she saw him "What the hell are you wearing?" she asked when she saw the flannel shirt and backwards cap that he had put on in soul purpose to piss off Luke

Lorelai play slapped her "You're a lady now, no cursing!"

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to Jess who smirked "I could ask you the same thing" he stated, she was wearing a beautiful white gown that revealed more skin to him that he had ever seen. The spaghetti straps revealed her beautiful neck and the smooth, creamy skin of her chest and the tops of her breasts. It hugged her slim waist and showed of the curves he knew she had, it then ballooned out into a beautiful full skirt.

Rory sat down "I had my coming out party, I am officially a lady" she stated with a proud smile

Jess smirked "I'm trying to piss off Luke" within moments of saying that Luke walked down stairs in an almost identical outfit to Jess.

He looked at him "What are you wearing?"

Jess feigned innocence "I thought this was the uniform?"

Luke shook his head "Ha-ha, you had your little joke and you know what? I don't care. Now get these guys some food"

Jess merely nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Luke watched him go and seemed to have an internal battle "Ok go upstairs and change! Right now!"

The occupants of the diner all laughed as Jess walked calmly back upstairs to change. Rory watched her go and turned to her parents "I'm gunna talk to Jess and borrow some books"

She walked upstairs carefully so she wouldn't snag her dress in the narrow staircase. She walked in and froze.

Jess was standing in the middle of the room, his chest bare and his jeans slung low on his hips. It was obvious he wasn't wearing any underwear. She felt her eyes wonder over his chest, it was perfectly chiselled, she kept looking down and realised that his pants were so low that she could see his hip bones and the V shape that lead to 'down there'.

She blushed and looked away "I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!"

Jess smirked and tried to stop his body reacting to the way she had blatantly stared at him, he quickly threw a shirt on "its ok Rory, I'm decent" she turned around and smiled awkwardly. He sat down "What's up?"

She shrugged "Just felt like I haven't seen you in ages"

Jess nodded "I've been keeping clear so I don't complicate things with you and Dean"

Rory felt her heart warm and she went and sat next to him "Jess you don't have to do that, you're my friend and if Dean can't accept that then…" she trailed off and shrugged

Jess smiled and looked at her angelic face, her make up was light and natural but her lips were painted a soft pink that made them look irresistible "You look beautiful" he murmured softly

She blushed deeply as his words effected her "Thanks" she whispered, she looked up at him and realised how close their faces were. It would be so easy to lean forward; she went from thinking it to slowly leaning forward until their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss.

It was unlike their first kiss which was soft and unsure, this kiss was filled with pent up frustration and lust. Their lips moved together perfectly and their tongues tangled. Rory rested her hands on his perfect chest as Jess held her against him.

They broke apart panting slightly, Rory's eyes widened when she realised what she'd done "Oh God!" she stood up and walked away her head buried in her hands

Jess let out a bitter laugh "Here she goes, running away again" the hurt evident in his voice

Rory turned around and glared at him "Don't say that Jess! You know this was wrong!"

Jess stood up "Yeah so why does it keep happening? And I didn't even initiate it that time! You kissed me Rory!"

"You could have stopped me!"

He scoffed "It is not my job to make sure you stay faithful to your boyfriend!"

She let out a frustrated cry "It was a mistake!"

Jess felt a stab of pain but pushed it aside "Yeah a mistake that you keep letting happen!" he walked over to her "When are you going to admit that there is something here?"

"What are you talking about Jess?"

"You and me Rory! I know you feel it, when were together" he ghosted his fingertips down her bare arms "We have a connection, a chemistry between us" he reached her hands and laced their fingers together "I have felt it since day one"

She gazed into his eyes, they were a chocolate brown today, her eyes travelled down to his lips and she subconsciously licked hers. She quickly shook her head to snap out of it. She pushed him away "No Jess! We are friends and I am with Dean!" she cried out

Jess stood there staring at her, trying to keep his temper in check "Fine, go be with Dean" he spat out "But I can't be friends with you and pretend I don't want more and I can't be friends with you if your just gunna jerk me around whenever Dean's not doing it for you" he pushed past her and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Rory stared at the door for awhile waiting for him to open it and come talk to her. But he didn't. So she turned around and walked out.


End file.
